


Hiraeth Memory’s

by Anonymous



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Other, Roommate arc, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, dream - Freeform, exile arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I never wanted to go to war, I never wanted to be a right hand man.Why doesn’t anyone get it? I don’t want to be the hero. What is so hard to understand? I’m a kid, I shouldn’t have to deal with this.I’m just a kid.
Relationships: Tommy/Dream, Tommy/Tubbo
Kudos: 17
Collections: Completed Dream SMP fics





	Hiraeth Memory’s

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! I haven’t wrote anything like this before so it might be a tad bit messy, sorry about that!
> 
> Anyways, this is in Tommys POV as he’s in prison with dream as he has some bitter sweet memory’s of a long lost friend.  
> Enjoy!! :]

When did I lose you?

When did these calls for independence turn into cry’s for help?

Why does my own blood stain my clothing?

I don’t want to feel this way anymore, I’m just a kid, we are kids, why can no one see that?

I never wanted to go to war, I never wanted to be a right hand man.

Why doesn’t anyone get it? I don’t want to be the hero. What is so hard to understand? I’m a kid, I shouldn’t have to deal with this. 

I’m just a kid.

I’ve had to watch as people who I once knew fall into the hands of their own mistakes. I’ve watched them suffocate in the smoke they created to harm others.

I’ve watched as they died with their mistakes.

I’ve died with my mistakes as well. Multiple times. 

Over, and over, the pain never leaves.

I’ve watched you die too, Tubbo. 

I’ve watched you die again and again and I couldn’t do anything. 

I was useless.

I tried to grab your hand, but you didn’t grab back. You didn’t hold on when I held onto you.

You left me to rot. You left me to die alone. You don’t know what happened to me during exile. You never will. You will never know what Dream did to me, to us.

But I still care for you. I still want you to stay by my side. I don’t want us to change. 

I don’t want you to leave. 

My sidekick, my friend, my enemy. 

A betrayer.

Yet the only person who could understand.

But I don’t know who you are anymore.

I don’t know if your my friend or my enemy any more. 

Am I the enemy? Are we the enemy, Tubbo? 

Is this our fault, my fault? 

I just want you to stay. I don’t want you to move on without me. 

But I’ll stay. I’ll stay right here and wait until you come back. But I know you won’t.

Your just a memory, a feeling of regret, but a feeling of joy all at once. 

But your happy, your safe. That’s something I could never give you.

Your not my sidekick.

I’m yours, Tubbo.

Please remember that for me, ok?

That would be the only thing that would make me happy now.

And I don’t think I’ll be able to see you again. 

I’m staying here, in this cell. 

Waiting for someone to save me.

Just like exile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> My socials are all Manicly_ :]
> 
> I plan on writing another story very soon so stay tuned for that! Hope the rest of your day/night is amazing!!


End file.
